


Take the Lead

by valxra (trashii)



Series: into the night [2]
Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Reincarnation, Romance, Self-Insert, Tango, Unrequited Love, idk how to write dancing so pls pray, just a request i recieved !, non-canon oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23715796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashii/pseuds/valxra
Summary: She's danced before. Just never like this.
Relationships: Kuran Kaname/Kuran Shiori, Kuran Kaname/Original Character(s), Kuran Kaname/Original Female Character(s)
Series: into the night [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1187762
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> this is a oneshot related to my story "re: vamped" — so i wouldn't recommend reading this unless you're familiar with said story.
> 
> thanks for reading, so without further ado... here's a kaname/shiori oneshot!

Shiori examined her black satin dress in the mirror, face clear of any expression despite how content she felt inside.

It had been some time since she last attended a ball —one hosted by the Ichijō family no less— so she was feeling slightly giddy.

Even if she _seriously_ hated how loud and crowded the events could be. At least she wouldn't have to socialize all that much; even after all these years, Kaname still took care of most of the political drama.

Shiori didn't mind (she most certainly welcomed it) and would rather be dancing with her dear friends, or possibly pigging out at the dessert table.

"You look beautiful, Shiori-sama."

The brunette met coffee colored eyes when she looked over her shoulder, tearing her gaze from the mirror in front of her.

Ruka Sōuen stared back at her, a sullen expression on her face. The aristocrat was dressed up as formally as Shiori was, also ready to go to the ball— maybe Shiori would compliment her too...if she wasn't too busy trying to burn a hole through her skull.

Ever since the engagement between Kaname and Shiori was officially announced to the public, Ruka had started to give Shiori the cold shoulder.

This petty and childish behavior annoyed the pureblood to no end, which was saying something, considering how immature she could be at times.

"You used to call me 'Shiori-chan'."

"I did." Ruka nodded, not moving from her spot in the doorway.

Shiori sighed, glancing once more in the mirror before brushing past Ruka and towards where she knew Kaname was waiting for her. If Ruka was going to act like that, there was nothing Shiori could say to stop her.

**xxx**

"Were you waiting for too long?" Shiori asked with a small smile as she walked into the room.

At her voice, Kaname turned, though he had probably sensed her approaching awhile beforehand. The smile he showed her was one of extreme awe and happiness, "I could wait for you forever, and I would still remain patient."

Shiori silently rolled her eyes at the sappiness of his statement, but her smile remained nevertheless. She showed the most emotion when she was with Kaname; a fact that the man always liked to revel in.

"You look stunning, my love." Kaname gently took her hand in his, pecking each one of her knuckles before placing one on her forehead  
as well.

Shiori bowed her head slightly, in a way of thanks and to also hide her slightly reddening cheeks.

"Why are you hiding?" Her twin chuckled at the action, tilting her chin up so that he could see her face better. Kaname closed the distance between them.

The kiss was short, but tender and sweet.

"The guests are waiting," Shiori mumbled, caressing Kaname's cheek before stepping away. She smoothed out her dress and sighed.

' _Let's get this over with_.'

**xxx**

Kaname led Shiori through the large ballroom, a hand on the small of her back and another gently holding the arm she had wrapped around his own.

"Sh-Shiori-sama!" Hanabusa was the first to spot them. He stood with Akatsuki, Takuma, Rima, and Senri. Ruka was no where to be seen at the moment; Shiori could tell that Akatsuki was looking for her (going by the constant shifting of his eyes).

"Good evening, everyone." Kaname said with a cool smile.

"Hello," Was Shiori's greeting. Unlike her brother, her face remained passive, but the joy from seeing her friends was obvious in her eyes.

"Shiori..." Senri approached and absently pecked her on the cheek, "You look very beautiful."

"You really do," Rima chimed in monotonously.

"You _both_ look stunning tonight. I'm glad we managed to catch you before the crowd swarmed you." Takuma chuckled.

Hanabusa smiled with a snort, "Shiori-sama would just soundlessly escape from their clutches. She's always been very good at slipping out of people's hands."

The group shared a laugh, though a few only smiled in amusement.

"You all look nice," Shiori complimented. Her words weren't as descriptive or said with as much feeling like the other's had been, but the sentiment had been picked up nevertheless.

They knew their Shiori well, after all.

Akatsuki opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted when his other cousin finally made an appearance. It wasn't like her to be fashionably late, so he was quick to call out to her.

"Ruka, there you are."

The group turned to face the toffee-haired girl, greeting and complimenting her as they went. Kaname spoke for himself and Shiori; the younger brunette choosing to remain silent.

She wouldn't be surprised if Ruka stayed back a bit so that the attention could be on her when she arrived, but Shiori wanted to believe that her friend wasn't that petty or vain.

' _She probably just needed some time to cool down after seeing me._ '

Either way, Kaname and Shiori didn't linger for too long after Ruka met up with them. A song had begun to play that Kaname _really_ wanted to drag Shiori onto the dance floor for.

**xxx**

The song had changed from a classical melody, to a more upbeat and _saucy_ number. It started off slow and rather calm, but Shiori instantly recognized it.

It was a song Kaname and her often practiced dancing to. They didn't practice just _any_ type of dance however— they practiced how to dance the _tango_.

Shiori's eyes widened briefly and she quickly snapped her head up to stare at her fiancé, who was still guiding her to the dance floor.

"Yes, _Shi-chan_?" Kaname asked with a knowing look.

A small pout appeared on her face, which Kaname was quick to peck away, not caring about the crowd around them.

"We've never danced like _this_ in front of others before..." She muttered, sending glances to the various guests as they began to pay more and more attention to the pureblood couple.

Kaname placed a hand on her hip once they reached the middle of the dance floor. His other hand took her own in his, getting them in position to begin their dance.

"So, we'll dance for them now."

Before Shiori could protest further, Kaname was already moving. Her body was quick to follow along after him, gracefully gliding through the moves as if she was on autopilot.

The tango was a very physical dance. It put off a sensual feeling as the two dancers kept close and in contact with each other's bodies.

Shiori's eyebrows furrowed as Kaname pressed his chest against her's; this felt really uncomfortable. The eyes of the crowd made Shiori feel like she was doing something _wrong_.

Kaname, of course, noticed her unease. "Focus only on me," he whispered into her ear.

Her voice caught in her throat, but before she could try to find her words again, Kaname was spinning her away from his body.

Shiori kept her eyes on him, blocking out everyone else in the room. Kaname looked pleased with himself, especially when he saw a small smile form on his sister's face.

Feet moved quickly and bodies twisted seamlessly. Dancing was second nature to Shiori; even more so when her partner was Kaname.

Spinning back into the male's arms, Shiori relaxed her body when Kaname dipped her. She tilted her head back, eyes closing as she felt Kaname's breath near her chest.

His head rested there for a second as the dance came to an end. As the room applauded around them, Kaname stood Shiori back up and brought her into his arms.

"That wasn't so bad now, was it?"

Shiori sighed, tired from all the action and relaxed into Kaname's chest. "It was okay..."

Kaname laughed softly, petting Shiori's brown locks as she buried her head further into his chest. He could feel the smile on her lips.

"If you say so, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> if you'd like to read some more kaname/shiori oneshots, then just let me know! i accept requests for any pairing, so long as it features shiori.
> 
> many thanks to **Di150di** from _wattpad_ who left this request for me!


End file.
